Apologies
by LittleBrotherHope
Summary: It hurts. It hurts a lot. Why did this happen?


**LSA: Alright we're back~ We are gonna try to work as hard as we can to write more since we've been so inactive ehehe**

**LBH: My dearest apologies to all of you**

**LSA: So enjoy this one-shot Hope made!**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN CORPSE PARTY /SOBS/ but we're making a fan-game /wink wink/**

**Warning: Heartbreak if your a major Yoshiki/Satoshi fan, A bit disturbing? (DISTURBING)**

**)-(**

Yoshiki groaned as he sat up, his head feeling like it was going to burst open. Staggering to his feet, he used the wall as support to help him up. He looked around for any signs of his friend and his breath hitched. There was no brunet anywhere in sight.

Eye's widened in panic as he tried to remember what had happened to cause him to pass out and perhaps had taken his friend. He remembered searching the hall's along with Satoshi for any threats or signs of their classmates before going into a classroom when they had heard a noise... and the rest was blank.

Looking around frantically he clenched his hand and felt a sharp sting as he did so. Un clenching his hand and examining it,Yoshiki discovered there was a cut running across his palm. Blood oozed from it, most likely he had reopened it when he had clenched his hands. He didn't remember getting this cut at all! He really hoped it had nothing to do with Satoshi's disappearance.

Yoshiki sighed and tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped his hand in the torn cloth before putting pressure on his right leg which seemed to be sprained. Limping as fast as he could down the hall and tugging at every classroom door (which all seemed to be strangely locked) looking for his friend. He had even started to yell out the brunet's name in hopes of him answering.

Sighing Yoshiki stopped for a rest and mentally cursed himself. If only he had listened to Satoshi, who had practically begged him not to go in there because 'he felt like they weren't supposed to go in there' they wouldn't have gotten separated. The blonde shook his head and began limping even faster this time, eager to find Satoshi.

He turned around when he heard a door creak open behind him. Looking at it the door was now ajar when he was sure that when had checked it before he took the rest that it was locked. He hesitated, should he step in or not? Satoshi could be in there or it could be something else...

Deciding to take his chances he stepped into the room ready for anything only to be greeted by nothing out of the ordinary. Looking around Yoshiki realized things in the room were tossed around and broken. Thinking back to the crime shows he had watched at home, it was like a crime scene. Clearly some kind of struggle had broken out here. Some written in red on the wall had gotten his attention and he walked over to read it.

It was written in blood and it said:

**I'm sorry I'm SO sORRY i'M SORRY I KILLED YOU I LOVEYOU I LOVE YOU ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU **

The message seemed to trail off and the last of the message showed the blood being smeared down to the ground as if the person had collapsed while writing it. Feeling throughly sad for the poor soul who had written it he began his search again this time looking throughly at the classroom.

Yoshiki walked towards the teachers table to examine that as well when he spotted a key coated with red blood and rust. Shaking his head in disgust he picked up it up and walked out of the classroom and began testing for which door it suited. Growling in frustration, when he had finally reached the last door in the hallway, he was surprised to see that the key fitted in perfectly. Opening the door, this room was messed up as well. Through the mess of upturned chairs and tables he could see a figure laying on the ground.

Yoshiki gulped and walked towards it only to be horrified at the sight.

Laying sprawled on the floor was his best friend, lying in a small pool of his own crimson blood. Satoshi's face was contorted in horror but his eyes seemed to be blank, there was traces of tears suggesting he hadn't died to long ago, and a trickle of blood had run from his mouth. His shirt was ripped at the stomach and with multiple cuts, and it seemed as he was pinned down from the hand shaped bruises on his wrists. There was dark hand shaped marks surrounding his neck as well.

Yoshiki felt a scream gurgle from the back of his throat and he let it loose. He sank down to his knee's as he wondered how this could've happened. Taking in deep breaths of air, he was sure he was hyper ventilating now. Who did this? He felt extreme anger and sorrow run as he looked at his friends corpse. When he found out who had done this he would fucking slaughter them!

In the midst of his panic, he felt something drop out of his pocket that he was unaware he was even carrying. Yoshiki tried to calm himself as best as he could and picked up the object which he found was a bloodied flip knife. Hand shaking as he flipped it open, there was dried blood on it most of it looking fresh.

Suddenly his head felt like it was going to explode and he clutched it in agony. A sudden memory struck him when the knife clanged against the floor.

_Yoshiki felt angry, impossibly angry as he chased the small brunet down the hallway. From the few glimpses of his face Yoshiki had got when turning around the corners, Satoshi's face was terrified and tears were running down his face. The blonde felt proud of being the cause of that and it fueled his desire to catch up with the brunet._

_Satoshi turned around the corner, Yoshiki close after him and yanked open a door and ran inside before closing it, clearly hoping that the door would stop the blonde. Yoshiki laughed insanely and kicked the door open which had shoved the smaller male out of the way as well. Satoshi quickly crawled towards the front of the classroom, trying to get away from his attacker before Yoshiki quickly crawled after him and grabbed his leg._

_Yoshiki's smiled at his friend's futile attempts to kick at him, and stood up before placing a well aimed kick to the brunet's side that had him coughing up blood. Satoshi was now on his side clutching his stomach and attempting to curl in on himself. The blonde grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, while straddling his waist. This view provided him with a much better look at the brunet's beautiful brown eye's that were now dilated in fear._

"_Y-Yoshiki! Ple-please don't d-do this!" He sobbed desperately. _

_Yoshiki laughed in response before grabbing the flip knife he had found earlier while chasing the brunet, and opening it. The rational part of his head was screaming at him to stop what he was doing, but it felt like he was no longer in control of his own body or mind._

_Satoshi's breath hitched when he saw the open blade, and his pleading became even more desperate than before. Yoshiki slashed at the small male's stomach, ripping his shirt and causing a gash too appear. A gurgled gasp escaped Satoshi's throat and he clenched his teeth. _

_Yoshiki slashed again this time leaving a deeper gash than before. He was about to strike again when an idea struck him and put the knife down before smiling gently at the brunet._

"_Hey Satoshi, did you know both Shinozaki and Nakashima love you?" _

_He grabbed his phone out of his pocket with his free hand and opened it "It would break there hearts if they knew you hated them right?"_

_Satoshi looked at him in horror and confusion at what his friend was saying. Yoshiki clicked on the video recording button _

"_Now I want you to say 'I hate Nakashima and I wish she'd go jump off a building' and I'll consider not killing your sister after I kill you"_

_He pressed the enter button, making it start to record as a beep went off. Satoshi looked conflicted before he swallowed thickly through his tears and stuttered_

"_I-I ha-hate Naka-nakashima, and I-I wish she'd g-go ju-jump off a build-ing" _

_Satoshi sobbed out the last part, clearly hating to wish death upon his fellow friend. Yoshiki clicked stop and saved it before going back to the recording screen and clicking the record button again_

"_Now I want you to say 'Shinozaki is a bitch and I hate her'" _

_It was clear that it was practically killing Satoshi to say these terrible things about his close friends as he started to shake and Yoshiki had to apply more pressure to his wrists causing him to cry out in pain_

"_S-S-Shino-Shinozaki is a-a b-b-bitch and I-I ha-hate her"_

_Yoshiki smiles and hits the record button again, stopping it as he imagined the two girl's tearful reactions to such harsh words when they opened up the message video message they would receive. Especially's Ayumi's with all the time's she had treated him like crap even though he had made sure to respect her so._

"_Now I want you to tell me how much you hate me"_

_Yoshiki puts down the phone, relishing the brunet's look of surprise and he takes his hand away from Satoshi's wrists before instantly putting both hands around his neck. He feels surprised because for once in his life he actually views Satoshi as something fragile. Which he should've noticed before as he spent most of his spare time with the brunet since he never had luck with Shinozaki. Satoshi was actually very warm... and soft. _

_Yoshiki shook his head as Satoshi's hands instantly fly up to try to make him let go, but Yoshiki just tightens his grip in his frustration. This person was the cause of his trouble with Shinozaki and how she would never look at __**him**__. The ringing in his ears begins to get louder and he muttered darkly_

"_Tell. Me. How. Much. You. Hate. Me"_

_He emphasized each word with a squeeze of his hands and Satoshi was starting to lose his breath. Yoshiki relaxed his grip a little allowing him to speak_

"_I-I c-c-couldn't ev-ever hate y-you Yoshiki" _

_Satoshi's tears are dripping from his face onto the ground and Yoshiki tightens his grip again cutting Satoshi's airflow off as he begins to laugh darkly at the irony. Soon enough there's a snap from Satoshi's fragile neck and his body goes limp. Yoshiki let go and he found that he enjoyed the look in the now blank brown eye's. Getting up he looked at his hand which was now bleeding, most likely from him gripping the blade instead of the handle. Frowning, Yoshiki left the room somewhat hesitantly and locked it behind him, throwing the key he had found next to Satoshi into some random classroom.  
_

_Only he was aloud to look at his beautiful mistake_

_He should start to find the other's, act like he's okay, and backstab them when they least expect it. After awhile of walking he hears it, the sound of footsteps behind him. They stopped when he stopped and began again, when he started to walk again._

_Growling, he slumped against a wall, tired and feeling sore. When he had first started to attack Satoshi, the brunet still had some of his strength then and had managed to kick him in the leg, causing him to trip down the stairs. Luckily, he hadn't broken anything, only sprained his leg._

_Looking up above for a second a hammer met Yoshiki's head and everything blacked out._

Blinking Yoshiki looked back over at Satoshi's corpse in realization.

He was responsible

He had basically tortured his friend

He had **killed** Satoshi

His breathing began to turn into hyper ventilating yet again and he reached into his pocket and took out his phone before chucking it against the wall, causing it to break into a multitude of different parts. Why would he do that!? What had driven him to so much anger and insanity?

He remembered now.

Those god damn memoirs.

He had read all of them, ignorant to the warning he had been given.

And this was his punishment.

Sitting down, back against the wall, he now stared ahead with no emotion. He didn't even fucking care anymore, he just wanted someone to end his life right then and there because at least Satoshi could know that his murderer had died. Yoshiki knew that the other's could make it out without them, Nakashima was a smart and resourceful girl who was a good leader, she could lead Shinozaki and the rest out safely.

Sighing and wiping away the tears that he had shed, Yoshiki looked down at the pocket knife that had fallen onto the floor and smiled tiredly before grabbing it and flicking open the blade.

At least Satoshi would have someone to comfort him in death.

**_And slit went the knife_**

)-(

**LSA: /IS CRYING EVERYWHERE AND AT THE SAME TIME WONDERING IF I SHOULD PUT HOPE IN AN INSANE HOSPITAL/ WHAT GOES ON IN YOUR HEAD**

**LBH: An arrangement of strange things, that I do not wish to talk about**

**LSA: Haha our friend said she was gonna kill us unless we put an alternate ending so look forward to that! So until then**

**LBH: Goodbye**


End file.
